Right Hooks and Uppercuts : Prompt Fills One Shot Collection
by SarahZorEl
Summary: One-Shot Collection with a mix of pairings, All ships welcomed. -Ship and Rating at the top of each chapter, Thanks.
1. SuperCorp - Brain Fart

**Prompt: Kara wishes she had been honest with Lena from the beginning. So I was thinking, how about one where, when Lena asks Kara 'And who are you exactly', Kara has a brain-fart and answers 'I'm Kara Zor-El' (with Lena knowing the significance)**

 **[Let's pretend Clark is still in metropolis and Kara went by herself on Snappers orders.]**

 **Rated T - SuperCorp**  
 **Crack - Humour - Innuendo**

* * *

People often wonder why it was that Kara has a tendency to get so flustered... it's well known that she becomes a ball of various stutters and misaligned phrases that include strange fidgeting _with her underwear_ anytime she's around potentially powerful women...

 _Powerful Women being the operative wording..._ Because _frankly_ whether it's her high school math teacher, the mean girl in college or even such mentors as 'Catherine Grant' she can't help but get ridiculously flummoxed and a _teenie_ bit turned on when any one of them decide it's time to command her to do something.

... so _Supergirl has a_ _thing about being sexually dominated... stop it with the judgy attitudes I see you... all those people reading fanfiction..._

And so when she stumbles into the lap of a Luthor one unassuming afternoon, all because of Snappers _insistence_ she get an article from LCorp on the recent venture crash. Kara can't help but find her thought process becoming non-existent when she's presented with Lena Luthor the possibly villainous... blaringly attractive... downright sinful business woman and EL family rival, _who is surprisingly fabulous_... _gay panic mode activated._

 _Lesbian 101 ... what to do when you walk into a building you have no right to be in because the floor is essentially made of diamonds and your wearing your tacky pink cardigan next to the woman wearing fuck me heels so obscene you think you've lost your virginity just by entering her .. 'ehem' rear office door... *Breathes heavily*_

 _1._ you fidget with your glasses

 _2\. y_ ou shove your brand new reporter pad in front of your crotch to hide the evidence no human could possibly see but that down to your absurdly accurate super-senses you yourself can practically taste... _ick!_

 _...what is it with this woman?!_

 _3._ You look at every single section of **that** very specific vase in the corner of the room with both your x-Ray **and** microscopic vision, _just_ so you won't keep on staring at her chest... _turns out analysing every atom in fanciful china can become quite tedious when faced with the woman of your dreams._

4\. If she looks in your direction with _THAT_ _SMIRK,_ you happen to grip a section of a white resin desk that you **just know** you shouldn't be touching so that your legs don't buckle and you reveal just how weak you are to the world. _.. super strength what is that may I ask?_

5\. When she asks you something... you answer, no question about it- no matter how dangerous it is to you, your family.. her or THE WORLD .. be _damned the consequences_ because _something_ about those suckable pink lips are lacing you with truth serum...

Sitting gracefully with her slender legs crossed and her sleek black hair draped over a facial structure so defined it wasn't possible in reality, two green eyes turned to Kara and pierced the young reporters soul like a set of spiked kryptonite daggers... Husking "And who are you... _exactly?'_

Those enamouring looks, _that lip bite_... the kryptonian was forced to take a hammer and chisel to her brain until she hit the right spot and became reacquainted with the instructions on how to even function.

Stuttering... shaking herself out of _whatever that was..._ paralysed frozen solid... "I errr ummm- I- I- I ammm ...K-Kara Zor-El" Holding out a moist palm... Kara looked down and then back up again at the realisation that had sparked between the Luthors eyes... the blonde crinkled... 3- 2- 1... "AH FU-"

The rest she's scratched away from memory... _deleted because we all know Kara Danvers doesn't curse now don't we_ and to be oh so forthcoming no-one _needs_ to hear that list of brain farts... she's not too great when it comes to the english language _she is an alien afterall_.

Back in the room... Lena has now moved to cover herself delicately as she tries to subtly hold in her obnoxious laughing, gazing in amazement as Kara started to gradually come back down from the word vomit still encasing her mouth. Lena's translucent green eyes were sparkling with mirth when she'd finally decided it may be time to intervene _letting her ramble and curse for this long is surely criminal... poor Supergirl. Moving_ within reach to grab lightly onto Kara's forearms to ground her and to get her to calm down _she should_ _stop waving those things about, before I throw this months risk assessment out of the window and over the balcony._

Kara's eyes snapped to the hand that was gently caressing her... Shutting up... Kara stood with blue orbs like humongous boulders staring intensely at the porcelain skin... willing herself not to get sucked into the vortex of super touch.

Discreetly shuddering ... _nope nope, shut that off Kara... you are not going to orgasm from an arm rub... you are not going to orgasm from an ar-_

Lena cleared her throat as Kara's eyes drifted back up and landed on her throughly amused look, letting go softly... Kara accidentally retracted her hand back like it had been burnt to fuck.

Gulping... "Um..."

Teasing... "Are you quite done... _Supergirl? ..._ If so I'd like to invite you to dinner... that is.. _if- y_ ou can keep your language to a minimum in public, I rather not scare the locals, I already do that enough as it is..." _Winking..._ she turned to grab a business card... number outlined in embossed silver- "if you just call Jess she'll be certain to set things up... that is... _if your interested."_

At that Kara just dumbly nodded and left... still entranced by her own ability to land the CEO of a major Billion dollar company.

 _If Kal finds out about this i'm screwed! He'll throw me back over to Krypton for even entertaining the notion of a Luthor! ...and the fact she... knows... RAO looks like i'm planning a homecoming..._

 _Fin._


	2. Karadox - 'More To Me Than Being Blue'

**Prompt: 'For Karadox, Kara being the one who eventually makes the first move, and kisses Brainy while they're on a date together? (except Brainy's image inducer turns off when they're kissing, and now she has to protect him from anyone who might be scared of him being an alien)'**

 **Rated K**  
 **Fluff - Hurt/Comfort**

 **[First attempt at Karadox please let me know how I did on Characterisation, I'll definitely be writing more in the future.]**

* * *

"You know... when I first arrived in this time, I never would have thought I'd have found the transition as comfortable as I have done, but that's down to you Kara.. so _thank you."_

The Kryptonian blushed ducking her head bashfully giggling.

Brainy smiled absentmindedly, something he'd been doing more of as of late. Kara just... made him... how do they put it... _light up like a Christmas tree,_ everytime he was within her presence.

Glancing up from her perch at the opposite side of the table "I er-I'm glad you've found your place..." biting her lip "I really do enjoy your company."

Brainy beamed, taking in their surroundings- they were sat at at a dimly lit wooden table, the walls a muted olive contrasting with the dark primitive furnishings that even for this era seemed rugged- his eyes glanced down to the lit candle flickering inside a minuscule glass holder, cascading Kara with a warmth only further amplified by her natural glow.

Watching the blonde curiously as she took a few small sips of club soda, his own hands found the hard leather below gripping and a little sweaty as the blocks of ice swirled and her palm knocked against the edge of her glasses- the ones held sweetly on the centre of her nose.

A change between them had occurred recently- small things like extra chuckles, subtle touches and a few mischievous grins. Things that if he were to use his rationale he would have just passed off as mere speculation, asserting that it was likely just within her nature to act that way...

 _...but_ the staggering realisation that both emotion and shows of affection are often illogical and can be somewhat difficult to ascertain put a wrench in the inner cogs of his mind. So now he has found himself at a crossroads, a place he's never had the opportunity to navigate _the potential for dating if all indications were right_ and frankly it's making him anxious.

Fiddling with his shirt he lifted both hands placing them on the table to keep them steady _hoping_ that his nerves weren't showing, though it seems as if he was _unsuccessful_ at staying stoic if the manoeuvring of Kara's own to lace over his was anything to go by...

Blue orbs latched onto his gaze, causing his breath to hitch and her lips to curl... "Is... _Is this okay?"_

Gulping, clearing his throat.. he nodded- but _before_ he was able to answer satisfactorily, the waitress interrupted them causing a sudden loss of contact and Querl to miss the fleeting touch of his new companion.

Handing over a bowl of pasta the waitress muttered "You two make an adorable couple" not spotting his eyes widening whilst he checked to see the supers reaction, _whether such a comment made her uncomfortable._ Thankfully he was happy to see that her features seemed to only contain a look of adoration and joy whilst eyeing her own double calzone and a side order of battered mushrooms ... _the food choices in this age were exquisitely odd._

Popping one into her mouth without so much of a second thought Supergirl _groaned_ causing Brainy to freeze up and scrunch his brow... he was embarrassed at the sudden influx of warmth and the fluttering of sensation.. _the evident attraction he_ _was having_. Flushing... reaching for his fork a little too quickly he leant so far forward he accidentally head butted Kara... fumbling scrambling for salvation Kara came to his aid by settling a hand to either side of his jawline holding him in place.

Looking up to him smoothing her thumbs over his skin, he blinked apologetically "I'm sorry, I've made such a foo-"

Pressing a finger to his lips, "Ssssh don't finish that sentence, you have nothing to be ashamed of Querl, _hell_ I've made a fumbling mess of myself so many times it's actually refreshing to see that I'm not the only one... now tell me to stop if I'm reading this entirely wrong..."

Leaning in, eyes closing Kara pressed two delicate lips to his... grazing cautiously like she was testing to see what his reaction would be... frozen.. unflinching.. she _almost moved away_ before he reciprocated In fervour.. capturing her lips with as much strength as he could muster... moving in tandem, the food forgotten... it was only when a gasp emanated from all around them did they come up for air... surprised to see the whole restaurant staring at the pair of lovebirds.

Looking sheepish the blonde glanced around "Um-"

Whispering "Is it not acceptable to show such intimacy in a public setting?"

Shaking her head unsure as to why there was a bubble of tension now brewing, she tracked the nearby tables until her ears landed on "Ewww wtf, did she just have her tongue down that _things_ throat... I mean it's _blue."_

And another... "eck such an alien whore... maybe we should teach her how to be with a human, _one of her own kind."_

Hearing a sharp wavering inhale coming from the side Kara turned to see brainy rubbing at his forehead... obviously attempting to rectify his image inducer... which was _fried._

Dread settled in the pit of her lowers as she spotted all was not well with Querl, the frantic push of buttons, the puffs laced with panic and the subtle tears tracing the corners of his irises. _Obviously he'd heard those asshats._

Angry... feeling rage making itself known as they became louder... more shouts and taunts coming from _every_ direction imaginable...

"I've never seen one up close... he looks like a mix between _Einstein_ and a _smurf..._ I wonder how they _do_ it anyway... I mean... what would ET even _have_ down there?"

Fuming... Kara had to reframe from causing mass casualty via heat vision...

Accepting that his cover was completely unequivocally blown, saddened by their circumstance "Maybe.. I should leave, I don't think it's wise that your seen with me"

Kara barked a "No" before standing piling up their plates and grabbing their coats... "If we're leaving, then we are leaving _together,_ because no one deserves this... but _especially not you_ , your too kind, sweet and brilliant to allow them to bully and harass you because we- are- not- from- here... we are going somewhere _that accepts us_ for who we are and does- not- discriminate-"

Purposefully punctuating those last words so all could hear, she glared in all directions shutting down the sniggers with one foul swoop of her intimidating 'super' trademark scowl.

Lifting her belongings with one arm the blonde curled the other around her lover as they walked away both of their heads held high- the reporter muttering a further row of huffy expletives and lines ranging from "we'll be taking the food on the house" (as compensation for a distressing distasteful environment) and that they would "never _ever_ be coming back here again."

The waitress that served them gave Kara a pitying look before continuing on with the rest of her work schedule, not batting an eyelash at the current of subsiding curses and murmurs.

Back at the loft...

Kara sighed as she plopped the food on the counter, turning around to Querl who looked hesitant to approach from the doorway, gliding forward, sliding her arms around him, she felt the muscles within his chest and back relax as he leant into her touch... placing her head upon his chest she let out a muffled "I'm sorry"

He caressed her hair and pecked her forehead smiling sweetly "It's not for you to apologise, you did everything you could to defend my honour.. if anything I should be the one that is sorry, for causing such a disturbance... but _thank you..._ your words... they have meant more to me than you realise."

Giving him one final squeeze, comforted by his scent... she bounded back grabbing their leftovers zapping them with laser vision before deciding to joke in a high class accent, her sapphire eyes sparkling gesturing "Welcome to the Kara Danvers Abode, here we have a couch soft and supple to the buttocks AND _Alien friendly... we_ even have a range of delicacies such as a half eaten carbonara..." whipping up a DVD case cocking a flirty eyebrow and pursing her lips she returned to normal "Back to the future?"

And that's how Brainy ended up having the best first date ever... scrunched in between a Kryptonian and her Calzone, happy if she even shared an ounce of love for him that she clearly had for that oddly shaped 'pizza' dough... but nonetheless grinning ear to ear.

 _Fin._


	3. AgentCorp -Small Explosions & Good Times

**Prompt: I'd love to see a first time smut fic. Maybe Lena is a bit insecure around Alex and her abs but Alex helps her through it.**

 **Rated M**

 **Smut - Fluff - Emotional Comfort**

 **A little longer this time :)**

* * *

It surprised them both really, it's not that the youngest Luthor hasn't found Agent Danvers incredibly attractive _ever since_ their first encounter because anyone with a set of eyes could see that she's a fantastic representation of the female species... no it's just... whatever this was... it came into fruition... _abruptly_ and _so_ out of the blue that the pair didn't quite know what the hell to make of it.

Neither one of them had expected their night to lead to... well... _this._

Half a bottle of Jack Daniels and designs for their latest venture in space fairing and firearm logistics lay on the edge of Alex's coffee table as they mapped each other with their mouths _instead_ of adding to those intricately crafted scientific workings _like they'd planned to be doing_.

No matter the turn of events- Lena was rather enjoying learning the blueprints to each portion of delicious skin that sat _exposed_ along the curve of Alex's short sleeved shirt and the way in which a certain special agent liked to kiss her... _how she manoeuvred her tongue with a flick of fervour._

 _It was_... magnificent _._

Pressed up together, moving as if they were one conjoined being- their lips left trails of scalding exhilaration and splendour, searing with sexual energy as they swaddled themselves in the gentle touch of each other on Alex's sofa.

Earlier in the evening they'd both sat jokingly as the eldest danvers had animatedly talked about how she'd recently defeated three Varhrillian Warbeasts using the magnetic gloves Winn had gifted, flinging into the air not _unlike_ her sister until she'd stuck ungracefully to their metal helmets- performing a series of well timed executions aka slam dunks into the nearest river... rendering them unconscious as they struggled to take in oxygen.

The more time they'd talked, the closer they'd drifted, until they sat thigh by thigh gazing into each others eyes, the air thick with the heady smokiness of bourbon and a particular dominance that only made Lena's stomach coil and her knees week and flustered. _And Luthors weren't to easily fluster._

 _Alexandra Danvers was special indeed._

There was something about her... she was alluring... _captivating_ yet with a calming wave of intimidation that inadvertently stripped you down until you lay exposed- vulnerable and metaphorically naked as her twinkling gaze calculated every one of your internal mechanisms. She'd always continue to treat you with respect, like a finely polished weapon... soothingly massaging and lovingly touching... implying that you were the precise thing she relied on to keep on breathing, the thing she wanted to carry by her side until she cried out one last goddamn time.

Deliberating... the CEO had come to understand that they weren't exactly opposites-not as she had always been with the younger sibling, light and dark no... she and Agent Danvers were similar to kindred spirits... more like what the moon was... _to the stars_. They both had darkness, they both saw the realities of what life meant in a world such as this and they both faced their own share of mortality daily if they weren't too busy with equations and analysing the microscopic potential for annihilation.

It fit... in a funny sort of way... and the more she thinks of it... the more she looses herself in auburn locks and the taste of dark chocolate.. she can't quite believe.. that neither of them had used their genius minds to spot the potential that lay before them.

Splayed down on cushions, a brunette tangle of waves and flash of emerald was enough to compel Alex to take exactly what she wanted. Admiring the flush on ghostly flesh beneath, she lifted herself until she was knelt between Lena's legs, rubbing two thumbs against a sliver expanse of porcelain skin asking quietly for permission. She longed to lift up a crumpled dress, awaiting the reaction.. watching the business woman curiously... cocking her head to the right repressing a shiver.

Glancing up with a belly full of lust and a beautiful woman on the cusp of releasing the pressure they'd built together... the Luthor hesitated, she hated this part... the unavailing of truth, of allowing her lover to be ' _in the know_ ' of the fact she wasn't as confident as she often portrayed to those around her... _relinquishing control of herself wasn't a strong suit._

Growing up... Lillian had often berated her looks, force feeding her various vegetables to relieve the swell of her stomach or remove puppy fat she thought distasteful... that left a mark on her that always reared its ugly features when it came to undressing... _especially infront of others._ That and the litter of scars left behind by her brother from his vile attempts at murder were enough to make her anxiety rise under the scrutiny of someone as stunning as Alex Danvers.

Making comparisons Lena could already see that she had legs for days, a petite slender frame which if she were to take a guess likely included the definition of abs applied to her lower quadrant- all due to the constant workout necessary in order to keep up with Supergirl and being _just_ as lethal.

As the seconds ticked by, another flick of the wrist had Lena freezing up, bringing her from her musings... green hues widened and her body went limp... Alex's breath hitched at the sudden realisation that this isn't what she'd wanted... apologising... retracting herself "I'm-I'm so sorry, I I shouldn't have... this is on me I came on too strong you clearly didn't want thi-"

Backtracking shutting Alex up with an ' _umph_ ', the CEO sat up against her front so that she was almost perched on the special agents lap, tearing the apology right out from underneath her limbs.. _by using the wetness of her saliva._ Grunting.. Danvers went rigid... finally enabling herself to just.. _relax_ as the business woman tightened her grip.. further lapping at the roof of her mouth with a layer of passion.

Deciding it best to peruse Alex first as she worked through her own unruly jitters... Lena pulled at the corner of her dark shirt indicating what her intentions were... happy to oblige brown eyes rose as she lifted up two arms, the fabric swiftly removed only to land in a random heap in the corner.

Lena paled licking her lips, stuck between two sections of thought... corneas submerged in ramping arousal and raging jealousy as she studied the flex of muscle, and stutter of a six pack as her fingers lingered between beige grooves... _transfixed._

 _Gulping..._ Lena looked away, breath shaking in spurts as Alex suddenly deflated... noticing again that Lena wasn't in a great place. Two hands guided her face holding each tinted cheek... until they connected and stared at each other in sincerity.

Flushed and breathless, _concerned_ the agent asked _"_ Are you okay?.. um we can slow down or stop if this isn't what you want."

Clearing her throat... the brunettes gaze turned glassy as she shook her head no... rasping, shocked at the lack of control she held, trying to reign in her emotions before she was lost to her childhood "I want this... I want _you_ " Alex smiled warmly, waiting patiently for her to continue... admitting "I've just never been... _very good_ at intimacy ...i know I might seem _confident_ , own my sense of self in the boardroom but I've always struggled with my body... Lillian was never kind growing up... and I find it difficult showing you... _all of this." Gesturing._

Looking down reverently the red head comforted " _Lena,_ your beautiful... I know that whatever I might see under this dress will be incredible because I know you... and you leave me breathless every moment I get to share a with kiss you... but I only want to do what your comfortable with... I'd never want to take advantage, if your not ready... I'd understand... but either way just know that I care about you and I'm happy you've been able to open up to me."

Mesmerised.. a few tears fell, as she let in a sharp inhale determination setting in... she'd had enough of letting her mother win, barely getting intimately acquainted with people because of her mothers venom. Repeating, certain "I want to do this."

Nodding, Alex held her chin and started nipping at where the dampness was falling as Lena closed her eyes, one hand helping to hold herself up and another braced on the agents forearm as she traced patterns with her lips into Lena's tear ridden skin.

Heating up again, it was that point Alex had decided "Bedroom?" Getting up and holding out her palm... _she didn't want her first time with Lena to be on the couch... if anything she wanted to treat her better than that._

Scooting forward they joined hands giggling and pecking all the way over to the bed... the CEO leant back until she was surrounded by crumpled sheets and had her hands clutching at the bulge of the agents ass. Moaning at the feel of the taut muscle underneath denim. Husking... "can you take those off..."

Smirking... Alex moved away slightly so she stood to the end of the bed, removing herself from tight fitting jeans leaning over in her bra and panties. Returning to hover over Miss Luthor knees enveloped in the duvet... Lena's awestruck expression told her _everything_. Now on top of each other, Alex moved her thigh until it pressed up against Lena's core... the Luthor canting her hips up to try and relieve some amount of pressure.

Snaking a naughty hand down until she was pressing over the line of the agents underwear Alex gasped reaching down removing her palm and tangling their fingers together above the Luthors head... panting out "I want this to be about you... _let me take care of you tonight."_

Nuzzling into her neck before swirling her pert tongue around the CEOs left earlobe Alex started pressing wet kisses all over revelling in the way she was making Lena writhe and squirm... cocking an eyebrow.. especially once she'd reached the hem of her dress... "May I?"

Heaving out a breathy " _yesss"_ the dress was soon at the other end of the bed and brown eyes were entranced by Luthor magic _are we sure she doesn't own a mind control device?_

Lena blinked trying to push through her nervousness... embracing the feel of her lover instead of focusing on past problems.

By this point Alex had worshipped every section of torso and nipped sweetly at her breasts... now she was currently curling her fingers around lace undergarments... lapping at the skin by her navel... the brunette decidedly wrapping her fingers through short locks stroking reassuringly... implying a gentle ' _go ahead'_ that it was okay to continue... their orbs connected for long enough to note that neither of them wanted to stop and neither were coherent... _beyond being exhilarated._

Removing the fabric _slowly_... the tactician let her mouth do the talking as she took her time exploring more and more of the exposed white skin until she reached a pretty strip of darkened hair right above a set of slick folds. Too eager to wait she drove herself into the exposed section of labia... causing the woman below to release a muffled groan and alight a set of trembling legs that only helplessly widened further.

Teasingly fluttering her tongue as the youngest Luthor wriggled bucking _and_ gripping firmer onto her burgundy hair.. a garbled " _please"_ only excited Alex more... whispering softly between licks "I got you... _I got you"_

Moving faster... sucking at her clit with abandon... before pressing two digits to her entrance... Lena was getting higher and higher sobbing loudly "Ahh _FUCKK... MORE PL-EASE I NNEED UHH MORE"_

Lips curling... she pumped faster... wet slaps pounding until her walls clamped down tumbling over into a scorching orgasm... twitching... _bliss and sweat_ soaked their faces running down her legs, Alex hummed cheekily as she enjoyed drinking in the taste of her partner- indulging herself in the warmth of Lena's core, a continued gasp emanating from their surroundings as the the agent gradually tapered off suckling her inflamed nub until she was sure Lena was beaming in satisfaction.

Settling onto Lena's pliant belly... they stayed in silence content and tingling by their newfound depth in their relationship.

Whatever this was... whatever this could be... they both knew it had the potential... to be... _exactly what they've been looking for from someone all along._

 _Fin_.


End file.
